


Ao3...We need to talk buddy

by Azxleai



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azxleai/pseuds/Azxleai
Summary: Basically me just trynna understand what's going on in ao3.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ao3...We need to talk buddy

WHAT IS THIS, I'M NOT HATING BUT PLEASE-  
I CAME HERE FOR THE WEIRD AND KINKY BOOKS BUT THIS APP IS JUST....  
SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!  
AND THE WARNINGS-  
I just gotta say..I'm not hating but this app kinda got different vibes going on  
and  
...  
I like the weird vibe and the weird books.  
I think I'm gonna stay here for awhile!

WHAT ARE YOU DOING STEP BRO-


End file.
